The human vertebrae and associated connective elements are subject to a variety of diseases and conditions which cause pain and disability. Among these diseases and conditions are spondylosis, spondylolisthesis, vertebral instability, spinal stenosis and degenerated, herniated, or degenerated and herniated intervertebral discs. Additionally, the vertebrae and associated connective elements are subject to injuries, including fractures and torn ligaments and surgical manipulations, including laminectomies.
The pain and disability related to these diseases, conditions, injuries and manipulations often results from the displacement of all or part of a vertebra from the remainder of the vertebral column. A variety of methods have been developed to restore the displaced vertebrae or portions of displaced vertebrae to their normal position and to fix them within the vertebral column. For example, open reduction with screw fixation is one currently used method. These methods, however, are associated with a variety of disadvantages, such as high cost, lengthy inpatient hospital stays and the potential morbidity associated with open procedures.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of repositioning and fixing displaced vertebrae or portions of displaced vertebrae to a position within the vertebral column which is more stable or which causes less morbidity. Further, there is a need for a system for performing a method of repositioning and fixing displaced vertebrae or portions of displaced vertebrae to a position within the vertebral column which is more stable or which causes less morbidity.